Jack: The SuperCop
by eonsofmemories
Summary: This is about a rebellious cop with an attitude, Jack Brewer. He becomes a part of Emergency Task Force (ETF) and solves mysterious crime investigative cases, which no one else can. But he doesn't hesitate to break any rules of the system and only believes in solving the crimes and helping the victims or affected families. KICK.


** the point/plot of the whole story is about how the wasabi warriors together (minus jerry, sorry guys) tag up and find the culprit/criminal. So it'll be a lot like Kickin' It: drama, romance, comedy, action sequences, etc. But mostly it'll be an action thriller. I thought I'd start this story as a tribute to wasabi forever and to all the wasabi warriors. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT, NCIS, or CIA. **

**A couple notes: Jack and Rudy are both OOC – and are around the same age: they were best buds. :) More will unfold as the story goes on.**

**Summary: Jack: The SuperCop is about a rebellious cop with an attitude, Jack Brewer. He becomes a part of Emergency Task Force (ETF) and solves mysterious crime investigative cases, which no one else can. But he doesn't hesitate to break any rules of the system and only believes in solving the crimes and helping the victims or affected families.**

**Jack has earned a bad name for himself in the department and is thought to be the most unlikely candidate to head the ETF. But his ability to solve the case, his skill and technique is incomparable, and so he has been chosen. He is accompanied by an equally capable ETF team and together they will help fight crime and criminals.**

**Here's a small preview of Chapter 1. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rebel Jack**

**Crime Scene: **

A brutally murdered and dead male 17-year old hung off the San Francisco Golden Gate bridge by a long tied-up rope about 50 feet high. Ambulances and police patrol gathered all around the bridge, and crime scene journalists gathered there as well, jabbing their cameras at whatever interesting stuff they could find. Finally, the body of the boy was hoisted up by a crane onto the surface of the bridge so that the journalists and everyone else could take a good look at it.

_Eesh. Looks like it'll take a lot more than local police to solve __this __case._

* * *

The director in command of the police force, the chief of San Francisco police that is, was seated in a BMW police vehicle with another man seated beside him. The atmosphere in the car was tense, beads of sweat perforating on the man's forehead. The director broke the silence.

"I've decided to not put the local police in charge of this case, I'm handing this case over to the ETF."

And as he was speaking, the Emergency Task Force (ETF) had already started taking charge – barricading the area off with their special logo-made tape – "crime scene do not cross" all around the perimeter of the crime scene. All members of the team had already been put to work.

**Kim Crawford** (Research Specialist) – Kim is a charming, confident and attractive woman who often gets hurt by any reference to her inexperience on the field or gender. Even though she has worked many years doing research work in the forces, she is not yet adept at fighting with guns and bullets, but is nevertheless a trained martial artist. She tries to work far beyond potential. With her sensitive and friendly demeanor, she wins the trust of all. Her obsession with hygiene makes her a cleanliness freak.

**Milton David Krupnick** (Tech Savvy) – Milton is the young gadget whizz of the team. From tapping phone lines to hacking accounts and providing the latest technological gadgets to the team, he is the man to go for. His obsession comes in handy whenever access to a long-deleted file or figuring out blood traces that have been wiped out from the crime sites is required. He, Kim, and Eddie share a special camaraderie.

**Eddie** (Commando) – Edifer Jones, the muscleman and "brawns" of the team is fondly known as 'Eddie'- a contradiction to his six and a half feet well-built and intimidating physique. He is soft hearted and full of love and compassion for all but criminals. He uses his brute force on these criminals. His innocence and naiveté makes him good natured. His interests are dogs and food.

The man looked at Bobby quizzically, puzzled at what they could do what the local police couldn't. "Now who's handling ETF?"

"Gillespie." Bobby bluntly replied.

The man beside him cringed at the sound of his name. He strongly disliked the man. They never got along.

**Rudy Gillespie** (Chief of ETF) - He is the Head of the ETF, with a no-nonsense attitude and a natural authoritative persona. He is a firm, strict leader who believes in going by the book and following protocol at all times, and thus, completely opposite of Jack. This often creates tension between the two. He is a highly efficient and committed cop in every sense of the word – and it is this very qualification of his that makes him eligible to be the leader of the ETF.

"I never got along with him," the man seated beside Bobby retorted. "It'll be a little hard for me to trust him with my daughter's kidnapping."

* * *

**Back at the crime scene: **

"Eddie," Rudy called out.

Kim and Milton looked over to Eddie as he tried to get out of the backseat of the small car he was stuck in to beckon to Rudy's call. Of course, they shared a few silent laughs at Eddie's futile attempt since he was so… well, uh _big_.

"Eddie!" Rudy called out again, getting impatient.

Eddie swiveled his way out of the car, and finally got out to face him.

"I want you to guide Kim. It's her first time out in the field."

Kim immediately rolled her eyes while she was silently working on the evidence in the passenger seat of the front of the car Eddie, her, and Milton were assigned to (which was all part of the rubble found at the crime scene), irritated that Rudy was treating her like a newbie, an amateur. She was sick and tired of being underestimated and treated like a Southern belle all the time.

"Okay sir," Eddie replied, as he got back in the back seat to continue checking for evidence.

Not a second later, Rudy's authoritative voice beckoned once again, but this time, it was to Milton who was using his hi-tech gadgets to examine the driver's seat and the steering wheel.

Milton looked up from the scale reading on his gadget to look at Rudy a couple meters away. "Milton?"

"Take some photos."

"Yes sir!"

"Look UNDER the seat, Kim, over there," Rudy told her, pointing with his finger to show her where exactly he wanted her to look.

"Search it properly. Collect ALL the evidence." He urged his team on.

Milton grudgingly turned his head towards Kim. "'_Check it properly,' _he says. What is THAT supposed to mean? We're checking the god-damn car, aren't we?" He mimicked and complained about Rudy. "How else are we supposed to check it? Crawl into the seat?" Milton continued, bellowing sarcastically. "Mr. Gillespie's _so _on edge. What's with him?"

Kim slightly grinned at Milton's mimicry.

* * *

Bobby's vehicle finally reached the crime scene, and halted to a stop. No sooner than the engine had turned off with the ignition key, the man that was seated beside Bobby inside hurriedly jumped out of the car, examining the crime scene. He'd never seen such a horrific and gruesome scene in his life. A damaged, completely totaled red crimson coloured car vehicle, the whole windshield broken into shards of glass. Cameras and reporters all around. He then noticed two men moving a gurney with a brutally murdered boy on it across the bridge.

"Wait," he called out to the two men, causing them to stop accelerating the gurney so that he could see. The man's face went pale in shock and horror, recognizing the face of the poor boy and his lifeless state. "That – that's Dex! Chloe's friend!" He started to become very uneasy.

Seeing his hyperventilating and tensed state, Bobby softly got a hold of his upper arm to calm him down, and ordered the two men to take the boy away.

The man put a hand on his forehead in an exasperated manner. At this rate, he would never get his daughter back. He needs _him_. Determined, he gave an ultimatum to the man who was trying to comfort him – "Bobby, I WANT Jack Brewer in this case".

* * *

Jack Brewer. His grounded and firm footsteps alone can make his enemies cower in fear.

* * *

"He's the only one that can save Chloe." He told Bobby, upon seeing the state of the crime scene. Bobby understood his anxiety, and rubbed his hand up and down his arm to comfort him. _We'll get Chloe back, Ty. _

"We've already got our hands full, PLEASE don't make this harder," Ty heard that familiar voice creeping up right behind him. When he turned his head sideways to see where the voice was coming from, he saw Rudy, as expected.

Rudy lifted his aviators from his eyes and looked at both Ty and Bobby, who both were giving him quizzical expressions.

* * *

Jack Brewer – a nuisance? Don't know about that, but what IS known is that he is a highly dedicated officer who always sees to it that his enemies are crushed and dusted. One look at the way he walks with his metallic, silver gun tucked at the back of his pants sends his foes on a one-way highway to hell.

* * *

"There's a _big_ difference between yesterday's and today's Jack Brewer." Rudy told the two men gazing at him.

Ty looked at Rudy, disbelieving him. Jack was the best officer he'd ever come across in his lifetime. He was always like the older brother his daughter never had.

"He's gone crazy. He hasn't been able to get over the shock of his wife's death."

Bobby put a hand on his chin as he intently listened to Rudy. "He can't stick to a job posting for more than three months; he's probably heading security of some mayor in some small town as we speak." Rudy said to them both, his bitter tone towards Jack evident in his voice.

* * *

He was just about to enter the mayor's office, but was stopped by two lanky security guards. "Look, I'm sorry but you can't go inside. The mayor's in a meeting."

No outburst, no protest showed on the man's face. He had a firm line across his lips, and said nothing. But when he raised his hands to take off the aviators from his eyes, the security guards slightly shuddered upon seeing the ferocious, determined intensity in his eyes – one that they had never seen in any other security officer ever before. For they had the pleasure of coming face to face, with the one and only – JACK BREWER.

**Jack Richard Brewer** – Jack Richard Brewer is good-looking with a tough, no-nonsense exterior. He is a cop with brilliant analytical skills; Jack would be a perfect police officer – if not for his short temper and zero-tolerant attitude towards criminals, which often makes him cross the line, followed by his non-adherence to rules and violent reputation. The brutal murder of his wife right before his eyes has changed him. Haunted by this, Jack now lives a reclusive, secretive, and enigmatic life. He is a true son of the soil.

"Let me in, or I'll break your bones. You get that… or not?" He fiercely told them as his eyes wandered between the two guards before him.

* * *

"Involving Jack in this case would be our _first _mistake." Rudy told Bobby and Ty, his resentment towards Jack quite evident. "_He_ doesn't even know what he's capable of when he's angry."

* * *

Jack violently barged in to the mayor's office to see the mayor on the verge of molesting his secretary, catching him in the act. Hearing the door hinge wide open, the secretary immediately saw Jack, broke free of the mayor's shackled hands on her arms, and made a run for it through the door, but not without making a last glance on Jack as she exited, silently thanking him for his intrusion. God knows what would have happened if he hadn't come on time.

The mayor angrily watched as the girl slipped from his hands as Jack came crashing through the doors.

"Oh, look what you've just done! You think you're some James Bond or somethin'? Great, now she left." He angrily muttered to Jack as he walked up to him.

Jack was uninterested in what he had to say, and that showed on his face. He was testing his patience already. In his eyes, he was already a corrupt mayor turned criminal.A man, who on the pretense of taking responsibility for the welfare of the town, takes advantage of young girls who work under him to fulfill his own disgusting, selfish needs.

His eyes shifted to the wad of cash the mayor offered him in his hands. "This is your payment for keeping shut."

Jack silently eyed the wad in the mayor's hands offered to him, and then directly eyed the mayor himself, no shame was written in his eyes.

"But remember ONE thing," the mayor continued. "Between eleven and twelve A.M., I was never here, and neither were you."

Jack continued to stay mum, and eyed him precociously.

"Get it?" The mayor urged, he wanted to make sure they were on terms. "What you lookin' at like that! I SAID, do you get it!"

But Jack was unwavered, and silently turned away from him, his back facing the mayor in defiance.

The mayor's cries grew louder, impatient that Jack had said nothing to him as of yet. Some _lousy_ security officer. "Hey Brewer! BREWER! I'm talking to you GODDAMNIT!"

But Jack did not move an inch. "You deaf or somethin'?! Oh c'mon Brewer, it'll come in handy," the mayor told him with a cynical voice.

His last sentence echoed in Jack's ears – _it'll come in handy – _an attempt to shred his self-dignity to pieces.

_You probably shouldn't have said that._

For the next thing he knew, Jack ferociously turned around before the mayor could even blink, smashing him into the glass shelf across the room.

Before he knew what hit him, the impact of his head with the glass was so hard he stammered back, moaning and groaning in pain. He touched his face with his hand to faintly see red plasma blood on his fingers. Not a second later, he felt someone violently and aggressively grabbing a hold of his collar, and looked up to see an overpowering Jack strangling him by his collar.

"Between eleven and twelve A.M., I was never here, and neither were you. Oh, I completely understand Mr. Mayor, but do you get it, or not?" He said with his coarse overbearing voice to him.

The mayor had nothing left to say or do than to just give him a feeble smile.

With his jaw lines firm across his face, he turned away from the groaning mayor and was on the verge of leaving the room, when his phone started to ring inside the phone case that was attached to the black phone case belt holster on his black jeans. He stopped midway his stride, and pulled out his phone to answer the call.

"Hello?" He answered. "No, I'm not interested." He let out a dark chuckle, "what are they gonna do, put me in the traffic police?" He answered to the person on the line, his voice sadonistic. He looked back over his shoulder to see the bloody mayor behind him still groaning in the agony of pain caused by him, "looks like I'll be getting a transfer soon anyway."

"What?!" Jack's eyes grew wide with shock upon hearing what the person on the line had just said to him.

* * *

He hastily yet smoothly ascended the steps of the San Francisco police headquarters, heading into the main building.

His shoes made a tap sound with the hard concrete ground as he strode through the room where all the staff was working away. As soon as he entered, every head turned, every individual stood up from their seat, their moves gaping wide open. In hushed tones, they whispered gossips of his arrival. They were all appalled at his arrival. Not once did anyone think he would ever come back here again like old times.

Whether they stood up out of respect, or just plain fear, he didn't know.

He stopped his footsteps in the middle of the large room, and saw all eyes on him.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to join again." He declared to the mute people around him.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't see any reason to take such a big risk on our hands." Rudy said to Bobby, miffed with Jack's presence.

Rudy and Ty were seated beside each other across from the director, in front of his oak desk. Jack stood nearby, leaning against one of the walls.

"Jack might be a risk to you, but for me he's a guarantee to finding my Chloe!" He argued, his voice tense. Rudy rolled his eyes immediately upon hearing his comeback.

The director seated behind his desk watched as Ty and Rudy were on the verge of getting into a heated argument… again. His eyes wandered between them both, and he rubbed his temple with his forefingers, sighing at the baseless argument erupting between them.


End file.
